


The Mystic's Call

by mrs_fish



Series: Mystical [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, See above - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser's strange behavior has mystical origins.





	The Mystic's Call

Don't ask me where this one came from -- maybe from too much holiday chocolate, or just chalk it up to my warped mental faculties (that's much more likely), or just plain too much time on my hands since I've been on vacation for two weeks. No, change that -- it came from the little voices. Yea... the little voices. That's the ticket. Anyway this is definitely different. Oh, hell, it's downright kinky and perverted! And waaaaaay out in left field. 

I forget who recently e-mailed me requesting more kinky, but here you go. You asked for it, you got it. Oh, boy, do you got it. 

Rated NC-17 for... ummm... how do I put this? Well, I guess m/m and m/? You figure that part out. Also, graphic sex, rape, and some pretty raw language. Hey, I **said** it was perverted, didn't I? 

No otters, please, I gave you fair warning. 

**Title:** The Mystic's Call  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio; Fraser/other  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** See above  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser's strange behavior has mystical origins. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

**Prologue**  
**Yukon Territory**  
**Winter 1992**

He was going to die. He had no one to blame but himself, though. Thought he knew the area too well to make such a stupid mistake -- he should have seen the crevice. Any Inuit child would have known it was there, despite the covering of snow. 

Benton Fraser, RCMP, tried once again to raise himself to a sitting position. Searing pain tore through his sides and shoulder and he collapsed back into the snow. 'Definitely broken ribs and collarbone,' he thought. His wiped at the blood running down his face, and felt the bump on his head. 'Add to that a possible concussion and multiple contusions and abrasions.' 

It wouldn't matter for long. Hypothermia would claim him long before the wolves did, he hoped. He'd heard them howling earlier. Their calls were closer now. Strange, he hadn't recalled wolves being in this area before. They must have traveled far in search of food. Well, his body would sustain them for a short time longer, as would the food in his pack. 

The eerie howls echoed off the icy walls, causing the hairs on his neck to rise. Movement on the rim above caught his attention. Five pairs of eyes, glowing yellow in the moonlight, stared down at him. All they had to do now was figure out how to get down to him. Fraser closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to the Inuit gods and one to Amaroq, the spirit of the wolf, to end his life quickly. 

A loud noise next to him made Fraser turn his head. One of the wolves had jumped down into the crevice and was watching him, posture alert. The wolf sniffed the air then moved closer, still cautious. 

It was a beautiful animal -- the largest wolf Fraser had ever seen -- its coat pure white. The mountie surmised it must be the leader. The wolf moved closer. The moonlight glistened off its fur, sparkling silver highlights across its frame as it gracefully inched its way toward the fallen man. 

Fraser's heart was pounding, but not in fear. He smiled at the joy this magnificent creature gave him; knowing that his death would allow it to live. He tried not to stare into the wolf's eyes. He knew that was a threatening gesture. But it was hard not to gaze at the long forelegs, powerful hind quarters, and muscular body of the animal. It was truly majestic. 

It was very close now. Fraser could smell its muskiness -- definitely a male. Still there was no fear. The mountie looked into the wolf's face and spoke in Inuktitut: 

"I do not fear you, Amaroq. I give my life to you freely that you and your pack may live. I ask only that my death be swift and painless." 

The wolf froze. It cocked its head as if it were deciding what to do next. Suddenly it pounced, coming down hard on Fraser's chest. He cried out as pain coursed through him. The wolf snarled, fangs inches from the mountie's neck. Fraser held his breath, waiting for the animal to tear out his throat. The wolf lowered his head, licked the mountie's face, then clasped its jaws around his windpipe. It was over quickly. 

* * *

He was lying in a cave, naked, surrounded by the wolves. The white wolf, the largest of them, leaned its muzzle close to his face. "I am Naka, pack leader. Do not fear. You will not be harmed. You have been chosen to join us." Fraser tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

Images blurred; the wolf changed into a man. Fraser ran his eyes over the stranger sitting next to him. The man, Naka, had a powerfully built chest; the mountie could almost see the muscles rippling as the man breathed. His forearms were more like small tree trunks than appendages. His hair was completely white and hung down over his broad shoulders. But it was his eyes that caught and held the mountie. They were pale blue, like the northern sky; like a clear mountain lake; the blue found only in deepest ice. Large, strong hands were placed on the mountie's chest. Naka traced Fraser's nipples with his fingers, rubbed them until sharp peaks formed, then pinched them. He ran his hands down to the mountie's belly, over his hips and back again to his nipples. 

Fraser couldn't move. He was locked into those eyes, being drawn into them like a moth to a flame. Naka stilled his hands and began to sing softly. Fraser strained to hear what he was saying, but didn't recognize the language. Later he would learn it was an ancient tongue, far older than mankind. The pack leader's voice rose in pitch and he once again ran his hands over the prone man's body. 

Fraser could feel the energy flowing through him. The pain he felt earlier was replaced by arousal. It began low in his belly, spread slowly down his legs and finally centered in his groin. His cock stiffened and he moaned audibly. Naka's full lips turned up into a smile. He reached between his muscular legs and began stroking his own cock, swollen and aching with desire. Still singing, he moved until he faced Fraser. He grasped the mountie's legs and pushed them up so his shins were resting against Naka's shoulders. 

The singing suddenly stopped. The man/wolf spoke again. "I have chosen you for my mate. You will now submit to me." 

Fraser's eyes widened as realization of what was about to happen set in. "No... please, no." 

Naka quickly spread  the mountie's ass cheeks and thrust his hard cock into him. Fraser bit his lip, refusing to cry out as his body was violated, the copper taste filling his mouth. 

Naka thrust hard several times, then stopped. "Will you submit to me willingly?" 

"Never," Fraser said through gritted teeth. 

"Then you must learn." Naka thrust again, harder and deeper than before. Fraser could hear his balls slapping against his ass. Pain shot through him with every movement. His body was covered with sweat. He just wanted the nightmare to be over. 

After several minutes, Naka paused and asked, "Will you submit to me?" 

"Yes," Fraser whimpered. "Please just let the pain end." 

Naka began singing again, running his hands over the mountie's hips and ass. He began to thrust, this time gently, tenderly. 

Fraser gasped as the pain was replaced by intense pleasure. His cock hardened and he moaned loudly. He tried to match the man's thrusts, now wanting him to penetrate deeper. 

Naka reached down, firmly grasped Fraser's cock and began pumping it, matching his strokes with his thrusts. 

"Yes, oh yes..." Fraser cried. "Take me harder, please." 

The man/wolf smiled and thrust deeper into his lover, increasing his rhythm. He gripped Fraser's cock harder; pumped him faster. His other hand reached down and pulled the mountie's balls, rubbing them between his fingers. 

Fraser was close to the edge, the pleasure almost unbearable. Naka stilled his hands and pulled his cock from the mountie's ass. 

"Noooooo... oh, god, don't stop, please..." 

Naka grabbed Fraser roughly and forced him to his knees. His large hand held Fraser's head down as he rammed his cock into him. 

"Now, learn your place within the pack. You are my mate and you will please me." 

Naka grabbed Fraser's hips and began pummeling the mountie's ass with his cock. He started singing again, his voice rising and falling in strange rhythms. Fraser pushed his ass back to meet the hard cock, wanting to please his lover and bring him release. 

Pleasure was overwhelming the mountie, running through his body like fire. His balls and cock ached with need. "Whatever you do, don't stop. Please don't stop." Fraser began pumping his cock frantically. 

Sweat was pouring from them both, their bodies glistening in the reflected moonlight. The pack leader's song reached a crescendo and he climaxed, hot cum filling the mountie's ass and running down his legs. His body jerked several times before stilling. He raised his head and howled, the sound echoing off the cave walls. The other wolves joined in the leader's song. 

"Ohhhhhh..." Fraser came, his hot seed spilling into his hand. His body shuddered with the force of his climax. He collapsed, and his lover rolled them to the side, pulling Fraser close to him. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of the mountie's neck. "You are my mate. Our souls are joined. When I call, you will come, and we will mate again." 

"Yes... I am yours; your mate," Fraser whispered dreamily. He whimpered slightly as he felt his lover's cock leave him. 

Naka began to sing softly and Fraser drifted off to a deep sleep. 

* * *

"Son, can you hear me? Benton, wake up." 

Fraser opened his eyes and squinted against the bright overhead lights. He turned his head toward the voice. "Dad? Where am I? What happened?" 

Sergeant Robert Fraser, RCMP, sighed softly, grateful his son was alive. "Easy, Benton, the doctor says you have a concussion." 

"I'm in the hospital? Why?" 

"Don't you remember?" 

Fraser closed his eyes. "I... I was tracking McPherson. He was heading toward Kluane and I fell into a crevice. The wolf came and I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't. I don't know why, perhaps because I talked to him..." 

"Benton... that's enough, son. Try and get some rest. I'll be back in a bit." 

Fraser watched his father leave the room. He didn't believe him; he could see it in his face. It did seem surreal. Why hadn't the wolf killed him? And how did he get out of the crevice? Fraser sighed. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and slept again. 

* * *

Fraser was released from the hospital three days later. His father told him he'd been found in a cave about a mile from the crevice. Fraser had apparently lined stones at the cave entrance in the shape of an arrow, so it could be seen by anyone flying overhead. When he was found, he was bruised and had a deep gash on his head, but was otherwise uninjured. Everyone said it was a miracle he survived. 

Benton knew otherwise. For months afterwards he dreamt of Naka; relived their lovemaking. He'd wake covered in sweat and semen, but never remembered why. 

He never told anyone about the nocturnal occurrences, and the dreams eventually stopped in the Spring. He prayed they were gone forever. 

* * *

**Northwest Territories**  
**10 years later**

Raymond Vecchio rolled over and reached for his lover, but instead grabbed a handful of blanket. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the cabin. He got out of bed, pulled his robe on and went downstairs. His lover was standing in the living room staring out the window at the gently falling snow. 

"Benny... you OK?" 

Constable Benton Fraser turned, slipped his arms around Ray and kissed him deeply. He pressed his groin against his lover, letting him feel his arousal. 

Ray broke their kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"Make love to me, Ray. Here. Now." Fraser pulled Ray's robe from him and threw it on the floor. He did the same with his own. He grabbed his lover and pulled him to the floor, rolling him over as he did. 

Fraser once again captured Ray's mouth, thrusting his tongue into the moist wetness. Their tongues dueled, alternately sucking and being sucked. He pulled away and began trailing kisses down Ray's neck to his chest. Fraser ran his tongue over one of Ray's nipples, then blew lightly over it, causing it to peak. He nipped it with his teeth, then sucked it hungrily. 

Ray moaned and began rubbing his cock against Fraser's. He grabbed his lover and flipped him over so Ray was straddling his hips. 

"Fuck me, Ray. Fuck me hard, please..." 

Ray looked into those crystal blue eyes and couldn't refuse. "Let me get something..." 

Fraser grabbed his hand. "No, just fuck me. I want you to fuck me now. I need your cock in my ass. I want it so badly." Fraser turned over and thrust his ass in the air. 

"Benny, what the hell's gotten into you?" 

"Please, Ray... Oh, god, please fuck me. Please..." He started sobbing, his body trembling. 

Ray was next to him in a heartbeat, pulling Fraser into his arms and cradling his head against his shoulder. "Shhh... it's OK, Benny. I'm here. I'm here, love. Don't cry." Ray stroked his hair and back and continued whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. 

Fraser pulled his hand from Ray's back, reached down and began pumping his cock. "Talk dirty to me, Ray. If you won't fuck me, let me jack off on you." 

Ray pushed him away. "Jesus, Benny... who are you all of a sudden? You've never acted like this before. If this is some new idea of yours to turn me on, forget it. I don't like it, OK? So you can just stop any time." 

Fraser closed his eyes and continued rubbing his cock, ignoring Ray's outburst. "Oh, Ray, I want you. Please fuck me. It feels so good when your hard cock is in my ass and you thrust into me over and over and... ohhhhhh..." Fraser's body trembled again, this time from the orgasm that overtook him. Hot, sticky semen sprayed over his stomach and legs. He opened his eyes, but Ray was already gone. The mountie turned on his side and pulled his robe over him before drifting off to sleep with a contented smile on his face. 

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Sarah, that's the problem. When he wakes up in the mornin he's the same old Benny, and he doesn't remember anything about the night before." Ray ran his hands over his scalp and sighed loudly. Fraser's nightly activities had been going on for six days and Ray was getting scared. He decided to ask for professional help. 

Dr. Sarah Donnelly listened quietly while Ray told her everything that Fraser had done the past week. She'd known Ben for twenty years; Ray since the two men moved to Ben's cabin permanently five years ago. "Ray... how often did you and Ben make love before all this started?" 

"Almost every night, why?" 

"I thought perhaps this was Ben's way of getting your attention; letting you know he wanted to make love with you more often." 

"If that were true, why didn't he just ask me? He didn't have go off and get all weird. You know... when Benny's... ummm... masturbating, there's this look on his face. I don't know if I can describe it. It's like he's starin at somebody or somethin there in the cabin that I can't see. He turns his head sideways and smiles up at the ceiling." 

"And you say Ben's activities are getting stranger every night? How strange? Is he a danger to you or himself?" 

"No, nothin like that, I think. Unless you can kill yourself by masturbating too much." 

"I don't think The New England Journal of Medicine has any reported cases to date, Ray. Define strange to me." 

Ray stared at the floor for several minutes, deciding the best way to tell Sarah about what Fraser was doing to himself. He took a deep breath. "Oh, boy... I told you about the first night. The next night was pretty much the same. He just laid down in the middle of the living room and masturbated while he talked to himself. The third night he... he put his fingers inside himself while he masturbated." 

"Inside himself? In his anus?" 

"Yea." Ray was blushing. This was more difficult than he though it would be. 

"Ray, you don't have to feel embarrassed just because I'm a woman. I have three older brothers and I **am** a doctor." 

"That doesn't make it any easier talkin to you." 

"Would it be easier for you to write it down? I ask the questions and you write the answers on a piece of paper?" 

"Nah, that's OK. I can handle this. It just might take a little while." 

"If you're sure. OK, what happened on the fourth night?" 

"The same as the third. It's a kind of pattern. He does the same thing two nights in a row, then changes." 

"All right, what did he do the fifth and sixth nights?" 

"He... he made a... ummm ... penis out of a piece of wood and used it on himself. That's what finally made me come to you. When he finished last night and... pulled it out, there was blood on it. I thought I was gonna be sick I was so scared. Sarah, is he goin crazy? Have you ever heard of anything like this before? Because I don't know how much more I can take. I love Benny so much, and it hurts... oh, god, this hurts." Ray buried his face in his hands and started to cry. 

Sarah came over and put her arms around him. "Hey, it's going to be all right. Ben's one of the strongest men I know besides you. We'll figure this out, I promise." 

"I'm sorry. It's just that this has been one helluva week and I haven't been sleepin much..." 

"You don't have to explain, Ray. I know you're scared to death about Ben. I would be too if my lover were acting this way. We have a couple choices open to us. One, leave him where he is and hope nothing happens; or two, fly him to Yellowknife and put him in a mental hospital for observation." 

"No way! You're not puttin him in some asylum." 

"OK, you're pretty adamant about that one. You could tie him up so he can't get out of bed." 

"He'd probably like it... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." 

She surprised him by laughing. "Don't apologize. I thought the same thing after I said it." Sarah was glad to see that Ray was smiling too. "Ray, let me do some checking. I have a few contacts who've lived around here for a long time and might have some answers." 

"OK." 

"Now, is there anything else you want to add?" 

"I don't know how important it is, but ever since this started, Dief's been keepin real close to Benny. Won't let him outta his sight. When Fraser starts goin through his nightly activities, Dief stands close to him and starts growlin and raises his hackles. Like he's trying to protect Benny from somethin." 

"That's very interesting. Animals' senses are more highly attuned than ours. Maybe he **does** perceive some threat to Ben. Mmmm... well, I'd better get started. I'll call you tonight with whatever I find." 

Ray stood up and hugged her. "Thanks, Sarah. I know you'll do your best." He put on his coat and left the clinic. 

* * *

"Sarah, this is a pleasant surprise. Please come in." 

"Hello, Ben, how are you?" 

"I'm quite well, thank you. May I take your coat?" 

"Thanks." Sarah watched as the mountie took her parka and hung it up in the closet. 'Just as polite as ever. And that same wide-eyed innocence,' she thought. 

Fraser glanced at the book she was holding. "Is this a personal or professional visit?" 

"A little of both actually. Is Ray here?" 

"He's in the living room. Go on in. I was just about to get some coffee. Would you like a cup?" 

"Yes, please." Sarah made her way to the living room. Ray was sitting on the floor, a map spread out in front of him. 

"Going on a trip?" 

Ray looked up. "Hey, what are you doin here? Did you find somethin?" 

She came over and sat next to him on the floor, placing the book on top of the map. "Yes, but you're not going to like it. Ray, I... I don't know if we **can** help Ben." She quickly looked away from him, unable to meet those green eyes. 

Fraser came back with a tray holding a pot of coffee, three cups, sugar, cream, and spoons. He placed it on the coffee table. "Am I interrupting something? You both look very serious." 

"Benny, sit down. This involves you, too." Ray took his Fraser's hand. 

Fraser joined the other two on the floor and looked into his lover's face. "Ray... are you all right? You're not ... oh, god... it's your blood test, isn't it? Did it come back HIV positive?" The mountie put his arms around Ray and held him tightly. 

"Benny... Benny, chill will ya? No, it's not about my blood test, and I'm not sick. Sarah's here about you." Ray spent the next ten minutes explaining in detail everything the mountie had done the past six nights. 

Fraser was very quiet after Ray had finished. He finally looked up at his partner. There were tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It may be too late now." 

"Benny, what are you talkin about? Too late for what?" 

Sarah answered. "That's why I came here tonight, Ray. There's an ancient Inuit legend that talks about a race of beings who appear to men as powerful wolves. Normally they avoid mankind at all cost, but occasionally will single out an individual to join their pack. During the time of the full moon, they're able to transform themselves into men. It's at this time that they seek their mates among human males. Once taken, the human's soul is forever bound to the pack and he must answer his mate when he calls." 

"You're jokin right? That's some fairy tale to frighten little kids." 

Fraser took Ray's hand in his and kissed it. "No... I never told anyone... Ten years ago I was tracking a criminal in the Yukon when I fell into a crevice. I was badly hurt and was prepared to die. A pack of wolves found me. One of them jumped into the crevice with me. He was the biggest wolf I'd ever seen -- pure white, with icy blue eyes. He was beautiful. I don't know why, but I spoke to him. Told him I was prepared to give my life so the pack could live. He pounced on me, but didn't kill me. I must have passed out because when I awoke I was in a cave, naked, surrounded by the pack. The white wolf, the pack leader, spoke to me. His name was Naka. He said I'd been chosen to join the pack. He transformed into a man before my eyes." Fraser took a sip of coffee before continuing. "He put his hands on me and began to sing. All the pain flowed from my body and my injuries were healed. I... I became aroused. He stopped singing and said that... that I..." 

"It's OK, Benny, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you." Ray kissed his lover's hand and pulled him closer. 

"I know, Ray. I love you, too." Fraser cleared his throat and stared at the floor. "He said I had to submit willingly to him because I was now his mate. I wouldn't, so he raped me." The mountie's voice lowered and he closed his eyes. "I wanted to die. It hurt so much, but I refused to submit to him -- at least at first. I... eventually did. He began another song and started rubbing his hands all over me. The pain was replaced by pleasure. I wanted him, begged for him. It felt so good... oh, god..." 

Fraser felt himself drawn to Ray and held protectively as he cried. Ray kissed his cheek and forehead while caressing him. "Oh, Benny... why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"I didn't remember until now. I must have blocked it out. I... dreamt about it for months afterward. The intense pleasure... I'd wake up drenched in sweat and... and semen. He's coming back for me, Ray, I know he is. I don't want to leave you. You're my mate, not him. Help me, Ray. Please help me." 

"Sarah, does that book say how to stop these things? And if you say silver bullets I'm gonna scream." 

"No, not silver bullets. But you *do* have to kill the one who mated with the human to break the connection." 

"Any special way?" 

"No, but it's not as easy as you think. The book says these creatures are practically immortal. They have superhuman strength, as well as mystical powers." 

"I'll take my chances. Benny means more to me than life itself. And if I die... well... it's better than livin without him." 

Fraser pulled from his lover's arms. "Ray... I couldn't live if something happened to you." 

"That's, OK, Benny. I don't plan on losin. I'm fightin for my mate." 

"So is he." Fraser kissed him deeply. 

Sarah cleared her throat loudly. "You two can make up **after** this is over, OK? Right now we should have a strategy planning session. Moonrise is scheduled for 9:17; that's less than three hours away. I suggest we hurry." 

* * *

They closed and shuttered all the windows, locked the doors, and gathered all the guns and ammunition in the cabin and placed it in the middle of the living room floor. 

"A shotgun with one box of shells; a Beretta with one extra clip; and your .38 and one box of shells. Not much to fight some wolf spirit, Benny." 

"Ray, perhaps guns aren't the answer." 

"No, then what? Knives? My bare hands? Or are you suggestin I use magic?" 

"Naka is a shaman. A very powerful one, Ray. You need to counter his magic or you'll be lost." 

"I'm sorry, Benny, but I'm not David Copperfield." 

"You don't have to be." Sarah looked up from the book she'd been reading. "It says here that Amaroq is an earth spirit." 

"That's nice to know. What the hell are you readin anyway?" 

"Inuit Legends of the Northwest Territories. I got it from the library after... someone suggested it." 

"Who suggested it, Sarah?" Fraser asked. 

"Kapugeroq. I thought he would be the most logical person to ask." 

Fraser smiled. "A wise choice. Did he have any other suggestions?" 

"Wait a minute. Who's this Kaputuktuk guy?" 

"Kapugeroq, Ray. He was an Inuit shaman before he lost his family in a tragic fire that wiped out most of the tribe. He's quite knowledgeable and very respected among the Inuit. I've sought his counsel several times." 

"OK, so what else does the book say?" Ray's stomach was doing flip-flops as he paced in front of the windows, rubbing his hands together. 

"To banish the earth spirit you must first purify yourself and your home." 

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? Do you see a sweat lodge anywhere?" 

Fraser stepped in front of Ray to stop his pacing, then slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "You need to calm down, Ray. Time to put yourself into detective mode. I told you once that you and I were soulmates; that we were meant to be together. I still believe that." 

"Benny... I'll be OK. I'm sorry." 

"Sage." 

"What!?" 

Fraser pulled from Ray and ran into the kitchen. He came back with several spice jars. "Native Americans burn sage for purification rituals. This isn't fresh dried, but it should have the same effect. What else do we need, Sarah?" 

She scanned the page. "A symbol to strengthen your faith and... salt." 

Fraser went back into the kitchen and brought back a box of salt. He put it on the table next to the sage. 

"OK, we got two out of three. What about the symbol of faith?" Ray came over and watched Fraser pour the sage into small piles on the table. 

"It's hanging around your neck, Ray." 

Ray undid the first few buttons of his shirt and touched his gold cross. "I was thinking Inuit symbols. Sorry." 

Fraser got some newspaper and several candle holders. He bundled the herbs into the newspaper and placed each one in the middle of the holder. "Each of you take one of these, put it in one of the rooms of the cabin, and light it. Make sure it's burning before you leave the room. Come back here when you've finished. Oh, and Ray... take the batteries out of the smoke detectors. We don't want them going off." 

Ray and Sarah were back in a few minutes. Fraser had one of the sage packets burning in the living room. He handed Ray two small pouches made from fabric and tied together with string. 

"What's this, Benny?" 

"It's salt. I also mixed a small amount of sage in with it. Put them in your pockets." Fraser glanced at his watch -- nine o'clock -- not much time left. "Ray... I want you to tie me up to that chair. I'm not sure what will happen at moonrise, but... I feel I might interfere in your efforts." 

"I think that's a good idea, Ben. Here." Sarah tossed Ray a length of rope. 

Fraser sat down in the wooden chair while Ray proceeded to tie him securely to it. Ray tested each knot before giving Fraser a light kiss and moving away. 

"Sarah," Fraser began. "What's the rest of the ritual?" 

The doctor began reading. "Imagine a white circle around you. When this is done, imagine the circle rising up over your head and back down below your feet. Repeat this several times, until you imagine yourself surrounded by shimmering white light. Next, pray to the gods for the strength to overcome the spirit. Now, let the light flow down into your body and out again until you are once again surrounded by it. With this light, focus on the love in your heart. These positive feelings will dissipate the spirit." 

Ray was staring at her. "I can't do that! Oh, god, I'm gonna lose Benny." 

"There's an alternate ritual, Ray. How about this one? If you have problems creating the circle around you, or can't move it, or it constantly breaks, ask the gods to give you a sword of flaming white light. Bind the sword with the strength of your god. This sword can cut any lines of interference to your goal. The sword can also be used to draw the circle around you. This method may take longer to dissipate the spirit." 

"Shit! Why the hell can't it just say shoot the bastard and be done with it!?" 

"Aaaaaghhhh..." 

Sarah and Ray both turned at Fraser's scream. Dief started growling, his hackles raised, and moved closer to his master. A series of howls began to sound around the cabin. 

"Looks like it's time, Ray." 

"Sarah, go upstairs. It'll be safer there." 

"No way, Vecchio. Ben's my friend too. I'm staying right here." 

"Sarah, please don't..." A loud crash, followed by the sound of claws scrambling on wood, finished Ray's sentence. A moment later a huge white wolf appeared in the doorway. Dief bared his fangs and took a step closer to the animal, posturing threateningly. 

"Naka!" Fraser cried. "My mate, I am here. Free me from my bindings so you can take me." 

The wolf sniffed the air, looked towards Fraser, then growled menacingly at Ray. 

"He's mine you son-of-a-bitch! I won't let you have him!" Ray took a step closer. 

The image of the wolf shimmered, and a man took his place. "You claim what does not belong to you, human. This man is my mate. I took him ten seasons ago. It has taken me this long to find him again." 

"Well, he's my mate now. If you want him, you're gonna have to fight me for him." 

"You challenge me? Hah! No human has ever challenged me before. You have spirit. I will honor you in song after you are dead." 

"Naka, free me. I don't want this human. You are my mate. We belong together." 

"Patience, my mate. We will have much time to pleasure each other in my den once I kill this challenger." Naka took a step towards Fraser. Dief leaped, sinking his fangs deep into the man's arm, sending him crashing to the floor. The deaf wolf growled and shook his head, grinding his teeth deeper. Then he let go and moved back, watching the fallen man. 

"Good boy, Dief. You get a whole box of jelly doughnuts for that one." 

Naka looked at his arm, then rose to face Diefenbaker. "Why do you attack me, little brother? I mean you no harm." 

Dief glared, almost defiantly, at Naka. His image blurred and was replaced by a muscular young man with long white hair. 

"Oh my god..." Ray said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"I am not your brother, Naka. And this man is not your mate. This is **my** pack, and I will not allow you to harm one of its members. I issue challenge to you." 

"As you wish, but not in human form. We will fight as our true selves." 

"Agreed." 

Naka went outside to wait. Dief stood for a moment, then turned to Ray. "Fire is your only weapon against Naka should I lose." 

"You won't lose, Dief. I know you won't." Diefenbaker nodded, then went outside to face Naka. 

* * *

Moonlight shone brightly on the snow, illuminating the two combatants as they stood facing each other. The other wolves huddled nearby, watching. Ray and Sarah put on their coats and stood in the cabin's doorway. Ray said a silent prayer and crossed himself. 

The two white wolves circled each other, looking for an opening. Dief made the first move. He leaped at the big throat, hoping to wrestle the other down and overpower him. What he got was a stiff forearm in the head. Whack! Dief rolled off to one side, stars dancing before his eyes. He shook his head and rose quickly. 

Naka was limping slightly. His left forepaw was bleeding where Dief had bitten him earlier. Dief leaped again, intending to make another ripping gash. But instead of a leg, his teeth met fur -- thick hair on a chest resembling an oak barrel. Dief lay on the ground, half-stunned. Jaws that would have little difficulty snapping a bull moose's neck closed just behind his head. Once again the world spun crazily as Diefenbaker pinwheeled through the air, crashing in a heap several feet away. He blinked, very much surprised to find himself still among the living. 

"C'mon, Dief, I know you can beat him." Ray said. 

Suddenly the night air was filled with the sounds of a beating drum and soft singing. Dief recognized the song, and it filled him with strength. He rose and circled Naka, determined to bring the larger wolf down. He made a short lunge, distracting Naka, then pounced on his back. Dief clamped his jaws down on Naka's neck and shook his head from side to side. He stopped only when he felt the larger wolf relax beneath him. He relaxed his hold, sniffed his opponent's body, then raised his head and howled in triumph. Dief took a few steps away from the body, then began rolling in the snow, cleaning the blood from his muzzle. He stood again and faced the other wolves. One by one they came to him and lowered their heads in submission. When all had performed the ritual, they turned and ran into the night. 

A loud crash got Ray and Sarah's attention and they ran into the cabin. Fraser had passed out and had tipped the chair over. Ray untied him and moved him to the sofa. 

"Benny... Benny are you all right?" Ray gently caressed his lover's face. 

Fraser's eyes fluttered open. "Ray? What... what happened?" 

"Oh, Benny, you're not gonna believe this one." Ray was grinning broadly. 

"Is he all right?" Ray turned to find Dief, now in his human form, standing close by. 

"Yea, I think he's gonna be fine. What about you? Naka threw you around pretty hard." 

"I'll be sore for a few days, but I'll live." 

"Ray, why is there a naked man in our living room? And what are you two talking about?" Fraser sat up and looked back and forth between his lover and Dief. 

"Benny, you remember when we were trackin Dief after Willy broke him out of Animal Control? I told you that I thought there was a little person inside him. Well, it turns out he's not so little. Benny, meet Dief." 

"You're a shape-shifter!? I don't understand. Why have you stayed with me all this time?" 

"That day I found you on the ice... I went there to die. My mate had been killed by hunters. I was alone -- the last of my kind. You weren't like any other human I'd ever encountered. I sensed your spirit was pure. That's why I saved you, and why I stayed. You and Ray are my new pack-mates. I'll always be here to protect you." 

Fraser stood up, walked over to Dief, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm honored to be a member of your pack, Amaroq." Fraser kissed him on the forehead and smiled. 

"No, not Amaroq, just Diefenbaker. You are a good man, Benton Fraser, as is your mate. It is I who should be honored. My time in this form must soon end. Sarah, would you and Benton sit on the sofa next to Ray?" 

The three humans sat together looking at Dief. "I must make you forget what happened here tonight. I'm sorry, but it is necessary to maintain the harmony of the pack. Ray, there **is** one thing I'd like you to remember." 

"What's that, Dief." 

"You promised me a box of jelly doughnuts. I expect you to honor that promise." 

Ray laughed. "You got it. What flavor would you like?" 

"Strawberry. It's my favorite." Dief sat down, closed his eyes, and began to sing softly. In a few minutes the three humans on the sofa were asleep. 

* * *

Fraser, Ray and Sarah all woke at the same time. Fraser stood and asked if anyone wanted more coffee. When he got no affirmative responses, he took the tray and returned it to the kitchen. He washed the cups and spoons, placed them in the dish drainer, and returned to the living room. 

"Well, gentlemen, I've had a wonderful time visiting, but I really should be going home." 

Fraser and Ray walked Sarah to her car, and watched her drive away. Back inside, the two men turned off the lights and headed upstairs to their bedroom. They undressed, got into bed and fell asleep nestled protectively in each others' arms. 

Dief padded noiselessly up the stairs and into Fraser and Ray's bedroom. He transformed into his human shape and stood at the foot of the bed watching the two men sleep. 

"You chose your mate well, Benton. You brought great joy to my heart the first time the two of you mated back in Chicago. I wondered if you ever admit the love you felt for each other. It was so obvious. Now our pack is three. Pack... it is strange referring to humans as belonging to a pack, but I welcomed you two into mine. I do not regret it. I swear to you my protection and my love, for as long as I may live." 

The man's image was soon replaced by one of a white wolf, fur glistening in the moonlight streaming through the window. Dief laid down and placed his head over his paws. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

The end. 


End file.
